The present application is a continuation of co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No 09/915,470, filed in the United States Patent and Trademark Office on Jul. 26, 2001, which claims priority from abandoned U.S. Provisional Patent Application Ser. No 60/262,578, filed in the United States Patent and Trademark Office on Jan. 18, 2001.
Found in the wild only in Australia, Emus are the second largest members of the ratite group of flightless birds in the world. The emu have wings but they are very tiny. They can run up to 35-40 miles an hour, as they have very large and strong legs. Although a very docile creature, the emu's legs are so strong; one kick can break a man's leg. Now Emus are being farmed in many parts of the world. They are raised for their valuable products, which include very low fat meat, supple leather hides, decorative and nutritional eggs, and very rich oil, which are obtained from the emu. Emus are by nature, very healthy and immune to many diseases. Emus are referred to a “living dinosaurs,” as their skeletal structure closely resembles some dinosaurs. Emus living today closely resemble their ancestors of millions of years ago.
Emu oil, a food by product, is obtained from the fat of the Emu. It is an all-natural substance. When processed, the fat is taken through a series of steps to refine, sterilize and deodorize the oil. Not all Emu oil on the market is refined. Some Emu oil is simply rendered, which means the oil is simply filtered, and may contain contaminants. Emu oil contains high amounts of EFA's (essential fatty acids). EFA's produce energy in the process of oxidation. In humans EFA's govern growth, vitality and mental state of mind. Oxidation is the central and most important living process in our body.
Emu oil by nature is not regarded as a sterile ingredient. Due to lack of regulatory controls and procedures, emu oil is processed in many different ways, i.e., some forms of rendering, which is simply a filtration process, which leaves the emu oil with its natural yellow color, and a slight odor. The present invention uses a refinement process, which yields a clearly pure emu oil product, creamy white and odor free. The present invention utilizes a sterilization technique to render the emu oil in the present invention free of contaminants to be used as a preparation and treatment via oral ingestion, topical transdermal delivery systems, application to mucous membranes such as intranasal passages and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,958,384 teaches that topical or parenteral administration of emu oil to a mammal stimulates the proliferation of skin, as well as rejuvenating photo-damaged skin. This same patent teaches that emu oil also stimulates melannogenesis in the skin and it can be used to treat disorders such as hypo-pigmentation.
Emu oil is a well-known anti-inflammatory. For years, emu oil has been shown to relieve inflammation in the muscles tissues and joints both externally as well as internally. It is a surprising and novel aspect of the present invention that an oil from an oil from an animal source could have such an impact on human and animal health.
The Aboriginal peoples of Australia have reportedly used emu oil for centuries for the treatment of skin conditions and muscle and joint pain. More recently, emu oil has been reported to have a variety of uses, including treatment of bruised, burned and dry skin tissue, and as a moisturizer in cosmetic preparations. U.S. Pat. No. 5,472,713 discloses a variety of uses for emu oil, including lowering cholesterol, trigylceride and low density lipoproteins, increasing high density lipoproteins, and improving growth and condition of nails. Topical application of emu oil is disclosed for treatment and prevention of allergies, nosebleeds, headaches and scarring. U.S. Pat. No. 5,431,924 discloses an anti-inflammatory composition containing an emu oil component. The '924 patent discloses that emu oil exhibits dermal absorption, but that a transport enhancer such as isopropyl alcohol or eucalyptus oil is necessary to achieve anti-inflammatory effect by topical administration. An emu trade association publication (Emu Today and Tomorrow, October 1994, at 15) reports that the oil is penetrating, emulsifying, non-comedogenic and non-irritating, and further that a product containing emu oil and alpha-hydroxy acid is under development.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,662,921 discusses how emu oil is therapeutically used in methods for lowering cholesterol, triglycerides and low density lipoproteins and increasing high density lipoproteins; and in general lowering serum cholesterol in the blood and is hereby incorporated by reference.
PCT/AU91/00517 it was found that the remarkable anti-inflammatory effects of the emu oil composition, when mixed with a miscible diluent, disappeared upon removal of the yellow components of the emu oil. Accordingly, PCT/AU91/00517 is directed to using specifically the yellow component of the emu oil along with a miscible diluent. However, the present inventors have found upon refining emu oil to remove the yellow color and reduce its odor, there is no difference in the constituents of the oil, besides its impurities being removed, and the refined oil can be used according to the present invention. Accordingly, for the uses of emu oil in accordance with the present invention either the raw yellow oil or refined oil can be used.
Even so, a need has long existed for a formula, using emu oil which can be used in hospitals, as a sterile formula for oral ingestion alone or as a carrier fluid for other drugs and vitamins, topical transdermal delivery systems, and the like, in clinical environments while remaining stable and usable over time without degradation.